


Merry Christmas Carrots!

by ElizabethAntoniaOHara



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethAntoniaOHara/pseuds/ElizabethAntoniaOHara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas has come to Zootopia! All Judy Hopps wants is to know more about her partner and best friend, yet he seems to be as closed off and shut down as the day she met him. That is, until one donut-loving cheetah puts a brilliant idea into the head of one cynical fox that will force his two favorite police officers to confess their true feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparation Is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fanfic since probably high school and I must say, I've truly been inspired by all the wonderful stories I've read over the past few months regarding one bunny and fox who have completely taken over my life. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Merry Christmas Carrots!

Christmas time had come to Zootopia! From Sahara Square to the Rainforest District, the city seemed to be alive with holiday cheer and winter magic. Windows in department stores seemed to glisten and sparkle, the best holiday gifts set on displace waiting for passing animals to “ooh” and “ahh.” Each ecosystem of Zootopia displayed their own unique Christmas tree: from the beautiful snow-covered tree that stood strong and proud in the center of Tundra Town, to the shiny metallic tree on display in City Center, each one represented what made Zootopia such an interesting place to live and work. There was no doubt the magic of the season was alive and well in the hearts of all the city’s residents, including those brave officers of the ZPD.

The holiday spirit had not skipped over the police department. Clawhauser saw to it that his front desk was decked out in Christmas trees, garland, and snowflakes. He also made sure that this year’s holiday party was going to be the best yet. He found an amazing location in an old warehouse that had been converted into a desirable venue space overlooking the city, decided on a vintage Christmas theme for the party, and was in the process of purchasing decorations that would look absolutely lovely. Of course, this was quite a bit of work for one donut-loving cheetah, so he enlisted the help of the most cheerful, energetic mammal he could find, his dear friend and fellow officer Judy Hopps.

They worked countless hours to make sure the party was just perfect and, with only one day left until show time, they were in crunch mode, attempting to make sure last minute pieces ran like clockwork. Juggling police work with party planning was a task not to be rivaled with, but the bunny and cheetah were determined to dazzle their co-workers who earned a night out on the town. They were standing at Clawhauser’s desk reviewing their check-list when the ZPD’s very own Scrooge came walking over. 

Though it had been ten months since Nick Wilde had turned his life around and joined the police force, the ever-cynical, reformed con-artist seemed to still have some emotional walls up when it came to indulging in the holiday season. Having been on the streets for as long as he had, Nick saw the world very different from Judy or Clawhauser; he knew how difficult life could be, what it felt like to be knocked down so many times he lost count. He had been content to view the world as such, until a little gray bunny had hustled the hustler and changed his life forever. In someone his complete opposite, he found his better half, his partner, his best friend. He owed so much to her, yet he still hesitated when it came to letting her in completely. He worried that, if she saw too much of the real him, the little kit standing terrified on the street with a muzzle trapping his mouth that still lived within, she would run away. He couldn’t have that happen. So he frequently put on his too-cool-for-feelings façade and left Judy in the dark. 

With that in mind, Nick walked over to the large front desk towards the bunny and cheetah, working away on their check-list, half-lid look in his eyes and a smirk on his mouth. He knew how hard Judy had been working on this party, but the desire to tease and make fun of her was too hard to resist as she nibbled on her pencil with her two buck teeth. 

“Carrots, you’re going to naw that pencil down if you keep that up!” he said, breaking her concentration from the piece of paper in front of her. She looked up at him, fire in her eyes. He knew how much this party meant to her, yet he treated her focus like a joke. 

“Nick, this party is important,” Judy began, “I want to make sure everything is perfect!” 

“Yeah, so take your bah humbug attitude somewhere else, “Clawhauser said, full of sass. “We don’t need a negative Nicky interfering with our party planning.” With that, the cheetah returned to his own list, focusing on last minute details.

Nick laughed quietly, “You two have been working like crazy on this party. It’s going to be perfect,” he reassured them. “I heard from Francine that last year was just some pizza and beer in the break room, so anything is better than that.” 

“Yeah, it was pretty lame last year,” Clawhauser mentioned. Regardless of Clawhauser’s confirmation that this party would in fact be far more enjoyable than last year’s, a sadness filled Judy’s eyes, as if she was terrified of disappointing her fellow officers. Nick had seen that look far too many times and hated every single moment when Judy wasn’t happy. He reached across the desk and took her paw.

“Carrots, you’re going to throw an amazing party, okay?” he said to her. She nodded, smiling that smile that was only reserved for Nick. “Okay, I’ve got to get back to work. Lots of paperwork, Merry Christmas to me!” With that, the red fox walked away towards his office. 

Judy returned to her check-list, making sure she wasn’t forgetting a single thing. She was completely engrossed by what was on her sheet, so much so that she didn’t seem notice that the cheetah sitting next to her smirking. He moved his head until he was directly in her line of vision, eyes wide with a growing smile. 

“Um Clawhauser, can I help you with something?” Judy asked, confused by the look on her friend’s face. 

The cheetah sighed, “I swear if you two don’t get together by the New Year, I’m going to scream!” 

Judy looked at him, shocked and confused. Her and Nick were the closest of friends and partners, spending all their work time and free time together. They went to dinner together, the movies, walks through the park, so naturally it would appear to the outside world they were quite the happy couple. However, this was Clawhauser, not just any random mammal off the street. He knew Nick and Judy very well, and should have known their relationship was strictly platonic. “Ben, you know Nick and I are just friends,” she ended up saying very matter-of-fact.

“Oh yeah, because friends usually look at each other the way you and Nick do,” he responded sarcastically. “Trust me Judy, you two are crazy about each other. Maybe you haven’t admitted it to yourselves, but you are. And I think it’s just the cutest thing!” 

Does Clawhauser have a point? Judy wondered to herself. She had never had a friendship quite like the one she shared with Nick. There was a level of trust and security that she had never felt before, not even with her parents. Her parents loved her unconditionally, but Nick chose to stand by Judy’s side, even after that horrible press conference and spending three months away from each other. In that moment under the bridge, as Judy sobbed into Nick’s chest, she felt more peace than she had in her lifetime, and since that day, she could only find that type of peace in his arms. When something wonderful happened, she told him first. When something heartbreaking occurred, she ran to him for comfort. They knew each other’s likes and dislikes, virtues and vices, and still chose to stand by one another. To Judy, that was the very definition of love, and the realization that she had been in love with her best friend for months hit her like a ton of bricks. 

As Judy’s brain processed what her heart had been trying to tell her for months, Clawhauser’s smile turned into an audible giggle. He watched as Judy’s face went from confusion to joy as she came to the conclusion that her and Nick belonged together, something he and the rest of the ZPD had determined long ago. He clapped his hands, startling Judy from this dream-like state. “Oooh I’m so happy! You two are just the cutest!” 

Though Clawhauser was beyond excited that Judy and Nick might finally become a couple, the terror of this realization now weighed heavily upon Judy. She turned to Clawhauser quickly, grabbing his shoulders. “What if he doesn’t feel the same way, Ben?” she gasped, panic now filling her lavender eyes. “What if this is completely one-sided and he only wants to be my friend? What if I become so awkward and uncomfortable around him that he asks for a different partner and then we stop being friends and... “

“Judy, calm down!” Clawhauser exclaimed, now grabbing Judy’s shoulders. “Pull yourself together woman!” Judy calmed down and relaxed her body as Clawhauser continued to talk her off a ledge. “There is no way he doesn’t feel the same way about you. I can see it in his eyes, he’s crazy about you.”

“How can you be so sure?” Judy quietly asked. “There’s so much he’s never told me, even though I’ve asked. He knows everything about me. He’s met my family on several occasions, he’s sat and watched Wrangled with my little sisters and acted out the parts! But I know nothing about his past, other than that awful Junior Ranger Scout story. How could he love me if he doesn’t want me to know anything about who he was before?” Judy slowly became more and more depressed as the realization that perhaps Nick didn’t love her slipped into her mind.

“Judith Hopps, you stop that right now!” Clawhauser demanded. “You’ve already broken down so many walls with him, this is just another one you have to tear down. But you can do this. He needs to be reminded that he loves you.”

“And how exactly do you expect me to do that?” Judy asked. 

Clawhauser looked around, for he hadn’t really expected to play matchmaker today. He needed an idea and he needed one quick. Just then, he looked over at a box filled with some of the decorations they planned on using for the party and sitting on top of frost-covered snowflakes sat the one thing that might give Judy the courage to confess her feelings to Nick: mistletoe. 

Grabbing the small plant, he held it up to Judy, who’s eyes grew wide with a mix of excitement and nervousness. “Maybe all you need is a little help,” the cheetah said to his friend, as he placed the mistletoe into her paw. “Keep it and, if the right moment presents itself at the party, use it. If he doesn’t feel something, then it’s just a Christmas tradition, but if he does. . .” 

Judy held the plant in her paw, starring at it as if her life depended upon the power that possessed. She couldn’t stand the thought of possibly being rejected by her best friend, the one mammal she trusted more than anyone in this world. She could handle him not reciprocating her feelings, but if he completely walked away from her. . . it was a thought she expelled from her mind. Nothing was worth losing Nick permanently. She shook her head and handed the plant back to Clawhauser. “I can’t. If he doesn’t feel the same way, I can’t lose him as a friend. It’s not worth the risk.”

“But Judy, what if you’re missing out on the love of your life? What happened to the bunny who said anyone can be anything, the girl who was willing to try everything?” Clawhauser pleaded with her, but her mind was very much made up. 

She sadly put her head down and whispered, “I lost him once. I won’t lose him again.” With that, the little gray bunny picked up her papers, mumbled something about needing to help Nick with paperwork, and walked away.

Clawhauser watched her, his eyes brimming with tears, for he hated to see the light fade from her eyes. He needed to change her mind, remind her that it was a risk for her to become the first bunny cop, to partner with a fox, to challenge the social norms, but it was a risk with great benefit. He needed to change Nick’s mind, or at least refresh his memory that she was worth opening up and sharing his past, as painful as it might be. He sat quietly at his desk, planning his next move. 

\-------------------------------------

The day went on with little word from Judy. Clawhauser anxiously sat at the front desk, going about his daily work while still making sure everything was going to be perfect for the Christmas party. His mind was still on his previous conversation with Judy. His heart broke for her; he wanted her to be loved and he knew Nick was the one meant to do just that. The sneaky cheetah did have a plan, and a flash of orange-red fur out of the corner of his eye set that plan into motion.

“Hey Nick,” Clawhauser called out, “can you come over here for a moment?” Nick walked over to Clawhauser’s desk, not sure what business the cheetah could possibly have with him. He walked back behind the desk and climbed up into the chair next to Clawhauser, swirling around like a little kit.

“What’s up Donuts?” Nick asked him, conveniently as Clawhauser shoved a large sparkled donut in his mouth.

“Well, I wanted to ask what you were doing for Judy for Christmas?” 

Nick stopped spinning and starred at the cheetah. He hadn’t even thought about a Christmas gift for her. Sure, they had been friends for quite some time, but this was the first gift-giving occasion they were together for, their “first Christmas” so to speak. “I... um. . . hadn’t really thought of that to be honest.”

Perfect! Clawhauser thought to himself. “Well you may want to think about it! She’s your best friend, your partner, the entire reason you’re on the police force! You have to get her something amazing!”

Nick had never been one for “amazing gifts.” Growing up as poor as he and his mother were, he was never one to expect to receive lavish gifts or give them in return. Usually, Christmas or birthday gifts were the products of his mother working long hours at the diner and sewing clothes for wealthy mammals in Tundra Town or the Rainforest District. 

He also wasn’t one for sentimental gifts, the last one he received being the new Junior Ranger Scout uniform he mother had gotten. However, being best friends with one rather emotional, sentimental bunny was going to change all of that apparently. Judy meant the world to him and he wanted to show her that, but nothing seemed right. He sighed, realizing just how much not thinking about it actually weighed on his mind.

“What could I possibly get for the girl who changed my life?” he sincerely asked his cheetah counter-part. “What object could ever truly show her just how much she means to me, what she’s done for me?”

Clawhauser was shocked at how easy it was to get Nick to talk about his feelings. For someone Judy claims was so emotionally closed off, he seemed to melt at the very thought of how important Judy was to him. He looked at Nick, sitting with his head down, starring at the coffee cup in his paw, a sad look on his muzzle. “Maybe,” Clawhauser began, “you don’t need to get her something. Maybe your gift is just showing her how much you care, how important she is in your life.”

Nick looked up, his usual half-smirk creeping across his face. “Well of course Donuts! Why didn’t I think of that?” The heavy amounts of sarcasm caused Clawhauser to cringe.

“Ugh, what is the one thing that Judy always asks of you, something you’ve never actually given her since you two have become friends?” The confused look on his face made Clawhauser very aware that, while Nick was pretty forthcoming with his feelings, he was a bit slow on the up-take. “Wow, Judy’s right: you really can be a dumb fox!”

“Hey, only Carrots can call me that!”

“Look, what I’m trying to say is the one thing that Judy wants more than anything is for you to let her into your life. You know everything about her, about how she grew, about who she was before she was Officer Judy Hopps. She wants that from you.”

Nick knew he was right, regardless of how much he wanted to deny it. Judy had pestered him about his childhood, his family, his past for months. She tried to ask questions, but it was no use. To Nick, his past was the past, a painful and distant memory that he tried to suppress for years. He was a different fox now, a better fox, and Judy didn’t need to be weighed down by his dramatic past. He knew she wanted to know about his family, how he came to be a con-artist, but those stories were just too terrible to share. He couldn’t bare to see her eyes shining with tears as he told her about his father, the thought of her holding him in her arms because she felt that was all she could do. No, he wasn’t going to do that to her. 

“I can’t do that pal,” he said firmly to Clawhauser. “I can’t put that on her. You know how she is, she’ll want to try and make things right, and she can’t. I won’t let her struggle with that.”

“Don’t you think that’s her decision to make?” Clawhauser asked gently. “Look, I know how much you care about her and it’s sweet how you want to protect the woman you love, but she’s a big girl. She can decide for herself what’s too much. And you know just as well as I that she’s tough and she won’t stop until she gets an answer from you.” 

“You know, I’m really starting to dislike how wise you’re becoming, Spots,” Nick said, disgruntled at how right Clawhauser was, yet again.

“There has to be something you can share with her that isn’t too painful, isn’t there?” 

Just then, Nick had an idea. There was a part of his past that Judy could see, something pertaining to his family, something Nick was particularly proud of when it came to the Wilde name. He would show her where he grew up, a part of what made Nick Wilde tick. They would be close by; the venue for the Christmas party was just a quick five minute walk away. It would be the perfect opportunity to give Judy what she so wanted from him and, if that went well, perhaps he’d be a bit more willing to let down those walls. Judy had a knack for breaking him down, something no one else had the power to do. He knew, deep in his heart, it was because they were more than just friends. There was something there, he could feel it, and he hoped she felt it too. 

“Ben, old buddy, old pal, you are an absolute genius!” Nick jumped out of the chair and walked briskly away. He knew what he had to do and he was going to make it perfect. As he walked away, something struck him, something that Clawhauser had said that, in his deep state of thought, he overlooked. He walked back to Clawhauser and starred at him, noticing a big smile on the cheetah’s face. 

“Did you call Judy ‘the woman I love’?”


	2. Wilde & Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the Christmas party has finally arrived, and Nick is prepared to put everything on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry the second and final chapter has taken so long to finish. This chapter is inspired by deleted scenes from Zootopia when Nick was the main character. If you've watch the bonus features on the DVD, which I'm sure you all have, you'll recognize the storyline and some of the references. Thank you for reading!

The night of the Christmas party had finally arrived. Judy and Clawhauser were exhausted from all the work put into making a perfect evening for themselves and their fellow officers. They worked incredibly hard day after day, serving and protecting the animals of Zootopia, and they deserved a night of fun. 

The venue space looked amazing; the two mammals spared no expense in turning the empty warehouse into a sparkling winter wonderland, with larger-than-life snow covered Christmas trees, crystal chandeliers glistening from the ceiling, and a white dance floor shining in the center of the room. Everyone on the ZPD and their guests stood dumbfounded when they walked through the door, completely taken aback when they saw how amazing the room looked.

Without sounding too pompous or proud, Judy and Clawhauser could safely say they did an amazing job. So many of their fellow officers came over to congratulate them on a job well done, including Chief Bogo who seemed to be caught up in the holiday magic in his own special way: out on the dance floor busting a move to Gazelle’s latest single. Everyone was enjoying the delicious food, fantastic drinks, and amazing music. 

Judy stood next to her cheetah party planner and smiled, for everything had come together perfectly. As she scoped the room out, seeing the smiling faces of friends and co-workers, she noticed one very important mammal was missing. She couldn’t find Nick anywhere. Her heart broke slightly. 

When Nick did walk through the door, the beauty of the venue was nothing compared to what his eyes beheld. Standing at the end of the room across the dance floor, a glass of champagne in paw, was the most beautiful, stunning, heart-stopping bunny he had ever seen in his whole life. 

Judy stood there talking to Clawhauser and Francine, a giant smile and laugh crossing her face. It was as though Nick was watching her in slow motion. She was wearing a red dress, fitted at the top but flared at the bottom, looking like a classic movie star his grandfather would have had in his locker during the war. 

His heart was pounding, knowing that tonight could change everything. He had decided to take Clawhauser’s advice and give Judy what she wanted most from Nick this Christmas. Terrified of opening up to his best friend, he knew he couldn’t fight his feelings anymore. She was too important to him to let her slip away simply because his past was anything but simple. Of course she knew about his years as a con-artist, but there was so much more to his life than just that. Tonight was the night he let Judy in. Nothing scared him more. 

He slowly began walking over to Judy and, when she turned and saw him, she smiled brightly. He looked so handsome in his black suit and green button down shirt. In typical Nick fashion, he had a slightly mismatched stripped tie that hung loosely. What used to irritate Judy about Nick’s style, she now found almost irresistible. She politely excused herself from the conversation with Clawhauser and Francine, and walked towards her partner.

“Hi Nick,” she said softly, still swept off her feet by how handsome he looked. 

“Carr. . . Judy, you look absolutely stunning,” Nick said in almost a whisper. 

The weight of him using her actual name, not a nickname or a term of endearment, but her actual name did not escape her. She inhaled deeply and smiled. “Thank you Nick. You look very handsome yourself.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night went on with Nick and Judy rarely being separated. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, completely captivated by how beautiful she was inside and out. He beamed with pride when Bogo told his date how Judy refused to be a meter maid and set him in his place on several occasions. She was so strong and he felt strong just by standing by her side. 

When Bogo’s date, a rather pretty lioness, asked how long Nick and Judy had been together, Nick quickly responded, since it appeared Judy had been caught off guard. “Well, we’ve been best friends for almost a year and partners for about four months,” he began, “but before this little bunny conned me into helping her find a missing otter by threatening to take me to jail for tax evasion, I think she was always a part of me. Years on the street hardened me, but there was always a little voice in my head telling me I could be better. Now I know that voice was her’s.” 

When Nick finished speaking, there was nothing but silence from the three mammals standing before him. Tears were in the lioness’ eyes and Bogo smiled quietly. Nick turned to Judy, who was staring at him, tears in her own eyes. She knew she was important to Nick, but never knew how much he valued her in his life. As he smiled his classic half smile and put his arm around her, her heart skipped a beat. This had to be what unconditional love felt like. 

 

Knowing their welcome had clearly been worn out, Bogo and his date walked away from the fox and bunny, leaving them staring at each other speechless. This was it, Nick was prepared. He had already started opening his heart to Judy, he had to keep the momentum going. 

Judy broke the silence, “Nick, I had no idea you felt that way,” she said breathless. 

“Well, a guy needs to leave some secrets,” he said with a quick chuckle. “But I have something else for you, an early Christmas gift of sorts. So grab your coat, we’re going for a little walk.” Judy eyed him, not knowing what the former con-artist had up his sleeves, but after he opened his heart briefly, she had the urge to follow him wherever he would lead her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a quick walk away from the warehouse where the party was in full swing, they arrived at the last place Judy expected her Christmas gift from Nick to be hiding: a dingy, old abandoned warehouse by the docks. She starred at it, a quizzical look on her face. 

“You know Nick, if you wanted to murder me, you could have found a more creative way,” she sarcastically said with a chuckle, “an old warehouse is so clique!” 

“Har har Carrots, you know I’m more creative than that,” Nick said jokingly, “and if I wanted to murder you, I’ve had plenty of chances to do so.” Judy playfully punched Nick’s arm and smiled at him. As nervous as he was, he knew he was doing the right thing. He pulled a key out of his pocked and proceeded to open up the large lock on the door of the warehouse. He held the door open and ushered Judy to go inside.

The warehouse was completely dark, without a hint of light any where to be seen. Judy stood frozen in the darkness, not knowing where she was or what Nick’s Christmas surprise would be. The possibilities were endless, since the empty warehouse could hold virtually anything. Curiosity was certainly getting the better of the tiny bunny as she tried desperately to strain her eyes through the darkness to see. . . anything!

As she stood there in the inky black, she felt a larger paw grab her own smaller one. “Wait right here,” Nick whispered in ear, sending shivers down her spine as he lightly touched the small of her back, letting his paw drag slightly as he walked away in the darkness. He knows exactly what he’s doing to me, Judy thought to herself, her body still screaming at the gentle yet sensual touch. 

Through the darkness, she heard the sarcastic, warm, seductive voice of her best friend and partner. “You know how you always tell me I never open up about my past?” he said, shouting since he was clearly at a distance.

“Because you never do,” Judy quickly answered, “but I digress.”

He chuckled to himself. Always one with a quick answer, that adorable bunny. “Well I’ve decided it’s time that I let you in on a bit of my past, something I hardly ever talk about.”

Judy’s heart began racing. Finally, Nick was going to let her see the real, raw him. After a year of slowly chiseling away at his walls, they were coming down in the most unexpected way possible. She always imagined Nick telling her about his family or his childhood sitting on his couch after watching a marathon of bad reality television shows, just talking about what it was like growing up in the city. Rather, Nick was going to show her his past. She was beyond honored and flattered that he trusted her enough for this monumental step in their relationship. 

Suddenly, neon lights flickered in the darkness across the warehouse. Tiny bulbs illuminated two words through the black that filled the warehouse. They flickered numerous times, proof that they had not been turned on in quite some time, until both words were clearly visible: Wild Times.

Judy starred at the sign shining in the darkness. What on earth was this? Where was she? What was Wild times? Before any of these questions could be answered, the rest of the lights turned on and Judy’s jaw dropped. 

Suddenly, she was surrounded in color and lights that broke through the black and darkness. The seemingly abandoned warehouse was anything but. It was filled with greens and blues and reds, like a technological savanna in the middle of an urban jungle. There were giant trees that stretch the length of the room, towering into the sky. A mountain stood at the very end of the warehouse, water rushed from the ceiling into a large pool, a race track circled the entire perimeter of the building. There was so much to look at it, so much to take in, Judy didn’t know where to turn first. She twirled around in place, trying to hard to look at everything her eyes could absorb. She was lost in a fantasy. 

Nick slowly began walking towards her, paws in his pocket, a rarely seen shy smile across his muzzle. He was entranced with how beautiful she looked underneath the lights, her eyes wide with excitement and wonder, and a smile that he knew was his and his alone. Judy stopped twirling and focused on Nick. 

“What. . . what is this place?!” she exclaimed. 

“Judy Hopps, welcome to Wild Times, an indoor amusement reserved for Zootopia’s largest untapped market: predators,” he said, “at least that’s how it was billed when it first opened.”

“Is this yours?” she asked, still standing in place in the center of the whirlwind of color and light. 

“It is now,” he began, “but it was my father’s originally. He came up with this idea when he was in his early twenties.” Here we go, Nick thought to himself, time to give her what she’s want: the truth. 

He took a deep breath and began his story, moving closer and closer to Judy, literally and theoretically. “When my parents were younger, the city was controlled by prey and the only way prey animals felt safe was if the predators wore these things called tame collars. They were essentially shock collars, so whenever a pred felt any sort of emotion, they would be shocked into staying calm. Preds were given their collars as children, so they really only knew life with those collars.”

“That’s terrible!” Judy shouted, outraged that prey animals could be so horrible to predators. 

“It was,” Nick said, “but that was life back in those days. Prejudice wasn’t as thinly veiled as it is today, something you, my dear, are quite the crusader against.”

Judy blushed and bowed her head, speechless by his compliment and his term of endearment. Nick continued with his story. “Anyway, one day my father hurt his neck and had to go to the doctor. For the first time since he was about seven, his collar was going to be removed. I remember him telling me about that moment of freedom, a feeling he hadn’t had in twelve long years. He wasn’t a pred, he was just an animal at that point. He savored that moment for just a few minutes, and the memory sparked his greatest idea: Wild Times.”

By this point, Nick had reached Judy in the center of the warehouse. He stood back and looked at what his father had created, knowing the hard-work that went into this beautiful area. Nick turned to look at Judy; her eyes were wide with amazement, darting here and there and everywhere, as if she had no idea where to look next. He smiled, knowing Judy was overwhelmed by how wonderful this place truly was. 

“Back then,” Nick continued, reminding Judy he was still telling a story, “all the banks were owned by prey animals. Needless to say, no bank would give a predator a loan, especially if that predator happened to be a fox. My father tirelessly went to every bank in town searching for one kind soul who could see how special this place could truly be, but each place rejected him. It seemed like his dreams were shattered.”

Judy placed a kind paw on Nick’s shoulder, heartbroken that that his poor family was treated this way. “But your father found someone, otherwise this place wouldn’t be here, right?” she asked.

“Right! He eventually went to a polar bear he knew named Koslov. He was sort of like a mob, like Mr. Big, and he had no problem giving loans to fellow predators. He saw the value that Wild Times would have upon society and, without hesitation, gave my father the loan he needed. The search then began to find the perfect location for Wild Times, somewhere somewhat hidden and removed from the general public.”

The couple continued walking further into the center of the space, surrounded by the lights and sounds of an amusement park. Nick hadn’t been there in several years, the memory of his deceased father lurking in his mind. Being there with Judy made him feel comfortable in the old space, his own personal playground as a young child. 

“Once my parents found a place, they began construction immediately. They built this thing all on their own with the help of a few of Dad’s friends. Everything runs from the power of another attraction. Animals running on The Cheetah Run powers the Roar o’ Coaster and so forth. Dad was pretty smart when it came to things like that.” Nick stood there proudly, remembering just how smart is father was, with help from his mother of course!

“When opening day came around, Dad was a nervous wreck. Mom told me she had to remind him to breath. His greatest dream was about to be realized and he had no idea if this would actually work, if predators would even want a place like this to call their own.” 

Judy hung on Nick’s every word, not wanting to miss a minute of this spectacular story. “And then what happened? Was it a huge success right off the bat?”

Nick smiled, “It was an instant success! Predators from all over Zootopia came to see the amusement park built just for them. Dad was so proud. Every prey animal he told him he would never amount to anything was proven wrong. He was something!”

Nick beamed with pride; his father was the first of his kind to really make a difference when it came to predators in society, and he couldn’t have been more proud. He had always hoped he would find his way again and be more like his dad. Thanks to Judy’s unwillingness to give up, he was given the opportunity to do just that: make the world a better place. 

“So many wonderful things happened in this place, aside from predators being given the opportunity to be free for just a few hours. My parents got engaged here, right over by the Howl-Along. I took my first steps in the Nocturnal Maze. I grew up here, spent some of the happiest times of my life here with my parents.” Nick smiled, knowing just how special those times were and how he’d give anything to return to those happy days if only for a few hours. 

“When I was around five years old, things changed. A new mayor was elected and decided that the tame collars were no longer necessary. Predators were free! Prey animals were shocked, but once they realized the tame collars did absolutely nothing, they slowly began to trust the animals they spent their entire lives fearing. My dad worried that was the end of Wild Times, but you know what happened?”

“What?” Judy asked excitedly.

“The predators kept on coming! They loved this place and so many of them had happy memories with their own families that they couldn’t imagine no longer coming. Tame collars or not, predators were still somewhat shunned from society, and Wild Times stood as a beacon of light and hope.”

Judy smiled, imagining the happy times Nick spent here with his parents. She would have loved to see this place in it’s prime, a glittering representative of inclusion and hope. She was proud that the fox standing beside her, sharing this incredibly story, was a part of her life. Though she was smiling from ear to ear, she noticed Nick’s expression was growing slightly dim. There was pain and sadness in his eyes, she could tell. She reached out for Nick’s paw, “If everything was alright, then why do you look so sad all of a sudden?”

Nick sighed, okay here come the feels. “It only lasted two years. My dad got really sick. We didn’t know what was wrong with him. He spent months in and out of the hospital, doctors poking at him trying to figure out what happened to a relatively healthy mammal. He fought as long as he could.”

Nick hung his head, a flood of memories rushing back to him. He saw his father lying in a hospital bed, his fur dull and discolored, eyes bloodshot and tired. His mother was sitting in a chair next to the bed, trying to fight back tears. She would never want the love of her life to see her so sad. His father motioned for Nick to come closer. He took his paw and smiled as much as he could muster, telling Nick everything would be alright, him and his mother would be just fine, even though Nick knew their lives would change forever. 

“He died holding my paw. The last thing he said to me was to never give up, to never let anyone tell me I wasn’t anything except a shifty and untrustworthy fox. He wanted me to always remember that he was John Wilde’s son, the fox who made predators feel like mammals again rather than outcasts. He made me promise him I would always believe that I could be more than what others told me I had to be. He wouldn’t leave this world until I promised him that.”

There was silence throughout the entire amusement park. Though the lights and sounds were still going, to Judy there was absolutely nothing but the sound of Nick’s voice, torn and heartbroken, echoing through the warehouse. “Nick, I’m so sorry! I had no idea. . . “

“I know you didn’t, Carrots. I’ve never really told anyone that story before, to be honest,” Nick said, his ability to brush off feelings slowly disappearing. “When I was out on the streets, hustling and scamming innocent mammals for a buck, I was ashamed of myself. I didn’t uphold my promise to my father. I let the world tell me I was nothing but a shifty fox, something my father fought so hard and so long to end. When you came along, with your can-do spirit and stubbornness to do what is right even if it wasn’t easy, you reminded me of that promise.”

Nick stood in front of Judy, taking both of her paws into his own. Her beautiful, crystal clear purple eyes shinned at him. Her ears were tucked back and she smiled. Nick didn’t think she could look any more beautiful than she did at that very moment. 

“Those three months that we were apart,” Nick continued, “were awful for me, not just because I was hurt, but because I should have fought for what we had, for this crazy relationship that was an absolute manifestation of the promise I made to my father on his deathbed. It was as though he sent you to me, to remind me to be more than I was, and I let that one chance of having a piece of him back in my life slip through my fingers, all because I was too stubborn to listen and too scared to fight.” Nick moved closer to Judy, dropped his paws from her own and moved them to cradle her face. What he said next, almost in a whisper, made Judy’s heart melt: “Judy, I will never make that mistake again.”

Before she could say anything in response, Nick pressed his lips against her own. It was a shot in the dark, but Nick was finally being honest, not only with Judy, but with himself. He threw caution to the wind and laid his heart at her feet. His only hope was that Judy wouldn’t completely crush it if she didn’t feel the same. 

He pulled away slowly, holding her face in his paws. He opened his eyes and smiled; her eyes were still closed and a smile was on her lips, as though she was frozen in a moment of absolute pure bliss. She opened her eyes, lost in the moment she just experienced. As Nick withdrew his paws from her face, she wrapped her arms around his neck, prompting him to wrap his own around her waist. Leaning their heads towards one another, their foreheads met. They said nothing, for nothing had to be said; their hearts were beating as one, as long months of fighting off feelings disappeared into sheer and utter happiness. 

Judy broke the silence by merely whispering one little word: “Finally!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, one very lengthy conversation about starting a relationship, and more kisses than they could count, Nick and Judy began their return to the outside world and the Christmas party they so rudely abandoned. They picked up their coats they had rested on the ground as a make-shift blanket under the glow-in-the-darks stars of the Howl-Along room (since a make-out session over a year in the making wouldn’t be as romantic on a cold warehouse floor, according to Nick) and began walking towards the front of the building, paw in paw. Nick quickly went over to return the world of Wild Times to darkness, closing a chapter of hurt and pain in his life. 

The memory of the day his father passed away haunted Nick for years. He had never fulfilled the promise he made to his father and felt like a failure. He tried to hide his pain behind sarcasm and a “never let them see that they get to you” attitude, but the truth was it did get to him, every single day. In his heart, he knew his dad was watching from above, smiling at just how foolish his son had been and, as punishment, sent a little bunny with a heart of gold and a spirit that wouldn’t quit for him to fall hopelessly in love with. Nice one Dad, Nick thought to himself. 

As the lights of the rides and games faded away, Judy stood in the glow of the Wild Times sign that hung high above the warehouse floor. Even in the harsh fluorescent light, she looked beautiful, Nick thought to himself. He walked towards her, and gave her one last kiss on the lips before they returned to the party, deciding that for now, they would keep their relationship a secret, except from Clawhauser of course. 

Judy exited the building, waiting for Nick outside. As he turned to close the door behind him, he glanced at the Wild Times sign once more and smiled.

“Thanks, Dad,” he said, “for everything.”


End file.
